Who We Are
by Blanxe
Summary: A família Uchiha sempre teve orgulho de seu autocontrole, mas este resistirá às provações que lhes serão impostas?
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Casais Principais: **Itachi x Sai / Madara x Deidara / Orochimaru x Sasuke / Fugaku x Naruto / Kakashi x Obito

**Gênero: **Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, OOC, Amizade,Romance, Humor, Angst...

-

Outra fic dedicada à **Niu**! Presente de niver duplo! Duas tá vendo, Abestada? Depois não vem contabilizar quantas escreveu a mais que eu, não! De qualquer forma, espero que goste da tentativa de comédia e drama... Tee-hee!

-

* * *

**Who We Are**

Primeiro Capítulo

* * *

-

Vislumbrava a paisagem pelo lado de dentro do trem, enquanto o mesmo seguia a viagem em um ritmo tranquilo. No vagão onde se encontrava não havia muitas pessoas: um casal com um filho pequeno que não cansava de sorrir para si toda vez que virava o rosto para sua direção; um senhor de idade mais avançada, que segurava de maneira firme, com ambas as mãos, uma bengala diante do corpo; e mais ao fundo, vira acomodar-se uma bela mulher de longos e lisos cabelos negros, trajando um elegante terno feminino vermelho.

A viagem de sua cidade até a metrópole não era tão demorada, mas também, seria mentira afirmar que poderia ser feita em pouco tempo. Se a fizesse de carro, provavelmente diminuiria a jornada, mas essa comodidade ainda estava distante do seu poder aquisitivo. Portanto, o trem se tornava o meio mais adequado para fazer o trajeto.

Consigo, levava apenas uma grande bolsa preta e seu material de trabalho básico. Ambos descansavam ao longo do banco ao seu lado, esperando que alcançassem seu destino.

Estava deixando para trás muito pouca coisa. Seu irmão mais velho morrera em um acidente doméstico tolo e a ele só restara seu pai de criação, mas com este a preocupação se tornava praticamente nula. O homem, apesar da idade, tinha uma personalidade difícil e recusava-se a aparentar algum tipo de afeto para consigo. Ele o incentivara a tentar a vida na cidade grande, mas sua demonstração de estímulo, vinha do pressuposto de que seu talento traria mais dinheiro para ambos.

Esperava que, pelo menos nisso, ele estivesse certo. O dinheiro seria muito bem-vindo nas suas atuais condições, e daria qualquer coisa para consegui-lo através do fruto do trabalho que tanto gostava.

Pintar, para ele, era algo natural. Um dom que dava propósito a sua vida. Desde muito pequeno fora estimulado pelo 'pai' a dar vazão a sua aptidão. Ainda que não fosse um exemplo paterno, Danzou lhe dera a chance de se aprofundar nas artes e poderia dizer que devia sua educação a ele. Sendo assim, não o chateava ver que o interesse de seu pai em sua viagem estivesse apenas nos lucros que esta traria.

Havia um amigo, o qual conhecera em uma visita que o mesmo fizera com o companheiro à sua cidade. Seu nome era Deidara e ele o abordara em um museu de arte contemporânea. A conversa foi simples, o loiro andrógino acabara lhe perguntando qual o tipo de conhecimento ele - alguém tão jovem - poderia ter sobre arte, e explicara ser um pintor amador. O homem fizera questão de verificar alguns de seus trabalhos e sem grandes expectativas o levou até sua casa, onde mostrou uns de três ou quatro quadros seus. Acabara com um cartão em mãos e a oferta de que o procurasse se tivesse interesse em tornar-se famoso.

Quanto ao seu nome vir a ser reconhecido, não tinha grandes esperanças, mas se vendesse suas telas, já o deixaria satisfeito.

Por isso, telefonara para Deidara e confirmara sua intenção de se concentrar em uma carreira como pintor. O loiro mostrara-se empolgado e certificara que estaria o esperando na plataforma quando chegasse. Como foram raras as vezes que estivera no gigantesco centro urbano, precisaria de ajuda para se alojar em algum lugar e estabilizar-se para poder lidar com a nova ideia de vida.

Esticou um pouco o pescoço, encostando a cabeça no vidro da janela, reparando que chegavam à última estação. Assim que o trem parou lentamente, rente a plataforma, seus olhos negros reconheceram a figura de longos cabelos loiros que o aguardava, solitário.

Sentiu-se menos apreensivo ao ver que o conhecido cumprira com o que prometera, por isso, pegou suas coisas, jogando a bolsa sobre os ombros e tomando a outra maleta maior em uma das mãos, e se levantou.

O pequenino que já saía do vagão com os pais lhe lançou um último sorriso de despedida e, por mais que lhe custasse, sorriu de volta lhe acenando com a mão livre.

Dando os primeiros passos em direção a saída, observou a dificuldade com que o velho senhor se movimentava, por isso, adiantou-se em auxiliá-lo a deixar o trem.

Assim que estavam seguros na plataforma, o senhor agradeceu com um leve curvar de cabeça, dizendo que poderia seguir dali em diante sozinho.

Apenas concordou, assentindo com um sorriso simples.

- Além de um artista admirável, também é um bom samaritano, un? – Deidara o abordou.

Virou-se para fitar o jovem loiro e, ainda sorrindo, ficou admirando-o por alguns segundos. Deidara era um jovem por volta dos vinte e cinco anos, que chamava atenção por causa de seus longos cabelos loiros e expressivos olhos azuis. Ele certamente era estrangeiro ou descendente de um, já que na etnia de seu país não existiam pessoas com aqueles traços fisionômicos.

- É o certo a se fazer, não? – replicou com o timbre humorado.

A mulher de terno vermelho, que ocupara o fundo do vagão, passou por eles e lançou-lhe um olhar lascivo de cima abaixo, sorrindo de um jeito pervertido, fazendo Deidara torcer o nariz como se sentisse nojo.

- Que falta de decoro, un.

Sai apenas observou a mulher partir. Sabia que ela flertara consigo, mas o que ela tinha a oferecer dificilmente o agradaria. Há muito tempo descobrira que sua preferência pendia para formas masculinas e não femininas. Sendo assim, a única coisa que poderia pensar em sentir era lisonjeio por ser admirado pela mulher.

- Deidara-san, o Sasori-san não veio com você? – perguntou, curioso pelo fato do pequeno ruivo não estar acompanhando o namorado.

No tempo em que os dois estiveram em sua cidade, tivera a impressão que ambos sempre mantinham companhia um ao outro, como se andassem sempre juntos. Por isso, estranhara a ausência do ruivo naquele encontro.

- Não pode vir, está envolvido com um trabalho importante. – informou o loiro, dando de ombros. - Mas eu vou te ajudar a se instalar e depois vou levá-lo para conhecer o meu chefe, un.

Sai assentiu e seguiu o loiro. Deixaram a estação de trem e Deidara, depois de colocar suas bolsas no porta-malas do carro, os guiou pela cidade, rumo ao local que seria o novo lar de Sai pelos próximos meses.

oOo

Seus altos gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto do flat. O suor provocava um brilho em sua pele bronzeada; transpiração causada pelos movimentos de seu corpo. Abaixo dele, deitado na grande cama de casal, seu amante – comedido e silencioso –, observava-o através de olhos nublados, em deleite. Aqueles olhos negros, quando pairavam sobre si, o excitavam de uma maneira que nem mesmo ele saberia explicar.

As mãos fortes do mais velho passeavam por suas coxas torneadas por músculos levemente definidos, e ele se via feliz apenas por ser o objeto de prazer dele. De uma maneira, ou de outra, pertencer àquele homem o deixava satisfeito.

Cavalgando o sexo rijo do moreno, o loiro mantinha um ritmo letárgico e sensual, ditando o tempo e se deliciado com a sensação de tê-lo cravado dentro de si.

Abaixou o torso, encostando-o ao peitoral forte do amante e tomou-lhe a boca num beijo cheio de lascívia, afundando os dedos das mãos nos cabelos escuros, enquanto o moreno tomava suas nádegas de um jeito possessivo, apertando-as e forçando mais rapidez nos movimento de seus quadris sobre a rigidez dele.

Naruto gemeu alto entre suas bocas, sentindo sua próstata ser atingida. A sensação de seu sexo se esfregando contra o abdômen bem definido do mais velho, era quente e fez com que apartasse seus lábios a procura de ar.

Choramingou de excitação ao ter os fios loiros e úmidos por causa do suor, serem presos pela mão forte e puxados para trás, obrigando-o a expor a garganta que foi avidamente atacada pela boca do moreno.

Estava próximo, muito próximo…

Como ele poderia se conter, quando o outro agora segurava firmemente seu quadril impedindo que se movimentasse, e investia a pélvis para cima, estocando-o com vigor a masculinidade bem fundo dentro de si.

Sem qualquer vergonha, permitiu que seus gemidos ganhassem mais volume. Seu amante gostava de ouvi-los; que expressasse a intensidade do prazer que lhe proporcionava.

Em uma última arremetida forte, Naruto perdeu a sanidade e gritou em puro êxtase. Seu membro confinado entre seus corpos, entrou em espasmos e liberou toda a essência do prazer que sentia naqueles segundos.

Em momentos como aquele, em que seu corpo exaurido pesava sobre o do outro homem, enquanto se recuperava e podia sentir o coração acelerado dele batendo contra o seu, é que tinha a certeza que os sentimentos por ele não eram apenas um capricho de criança, como o amante mesmo costumava denominar. Não, Naruto sabia bem que desde que era um adolescente, se apaixonara perdidamente por aquela pessoa e a cada instante que passava ao lado deste, o sentimento apenas se intensificava, mais e mais. Era como se jamais fosse cansar-se daquela presença ou a cada dia, ele o fizesse se apaixonar novamente.

Mas era inútil. Toda vez que tentava confessar seus sentimentos e aprofundar o relacionamento, o mais velho se negava a aceitar.

Queria que ele o assumisse; que não o escondesse. Mas por outro lado, compreendia que jamais seria amado da maneira que desejava. Afinal, tinham uma diferença de idade considerável, o moreno era líder de uma multinacional importantíssima no país e ainda havia a família…

Como o loiro poderia competir com tudo isso?

Naruto era apenas um estudante de jornalismo, estava somente com vinte e dois anos, sem família, nenhuma imagem a zelar. A única coisa que prezava mais do que tudo era o amor exacerbado que nutria por aquele Uchiha.

- Vai perder seu horário na faculdade. – ele o lembrou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Ah, mas 'ta tão bom aqui, Fughie. – Naruto resmungou, abraçando o amante, prevenindo-se de que ele não fugisse de si. - Não quero saber de aula não.

- Não me chame assim. – o moreno grunhiu, ganhando uma risada de Naruto. - E é do seu futuro que está falando. Eu também tenho que estar na empresa no horário. É o primeiro dia de Sasuke e quero supervisioná-lo.

Fez uma careta e obrigou-se a sair de cima de Fugaku. Às vezes, ele lhe chamava a atenção como se fosse um pai e não gostava nada disso. Mas a menção de que seu melhor amigo estaria assumindo um cargo nas empresas Uchiha, era algo que deveria ser verificado de perto. Afinal, Sasuke era um preguiçoso que só queria saber de farra e nada de trabalho ou estudo. Preocupado com o futuro de seu filho mais novo, Fugaku tomara a decisão de transformá-lo em um homem de responsabilidade. Sendo assim, ordenou que o caçula se apresentasse a companhia para assumir um cargo.

Naruto duvidava muito que o amigo levaria algo a sério, ainda mais sendo trabalho.

- Eu quase esqueci que o teme agora vai virar gente. – Naruto zombou, se levantando da cama e pegando o telefone no suporte da mesinha de cabeceira, sem se importar com o sêmen que começava a escorrer por suas pernas. - Mas conhecendo-o bem, ele não deve ter nem se levantado ainda.

Fugaku franziu o cenho e tentou contestar o rapaz:

- Ele não…

- Espera só pra ver. – Naruto o interrompeu, discando os números já conhecidos de cabeça.

oOo

No amplo apartamento, que era habitado por uma única pessoa, o telefone tocou a primeira vez, mas o moreno não se moveu da cama. Os lençóis e os confortáveis travesseiros eram convidativos demais para que se incomodasse em atender o aparelho. Além do mais, estava cansado, extremamente esgotado da noitada que tivera em um dos nightclubes que costumava frequentar.

O ruído incômodo persistiu, mas o moreno sequer abriu os olhos. Assim não demorou para que o bip da secretária eletrônica, por fim, acionasse e a voz estridente de seu melhor amigo chegasse a sua percepção como agulhas afiadas.

- Teeeeemeee!!! Você ainda 'tá deitado? Eu sei que você está! Atende o telefone, 'ttebayo! Você vai se atrasar!!

- Vai se danar, dobe. – Sasuke resmungou, afundando mais o rosto no travesseiro.

Naruto era a pessoa mais irritante que conhecia, mas o amava mesmo assim. Conheciam-se desde crianças, época em que foram vizinhos. Depois que os pais morreram em um acidente, Naruto foi viver um pouco mais distante, com um tio que acabara morrendo também há pouco mais de um ano. Mesmo assim, Naruto sempre estava enfiado em sua casa, vivia mais sob do teto dos Uchiha do que com o próprio parente e, apesar de ter aquele jeito escandaloso, sempre cativara Sasuke com seus sorrisos, bom-humor e perseverança. Se Sasuke estava na pior, era para Naruto quem ligava; quando precisava sair e não tinha companhia, era Naruto quem ele arrastava para se divertir consigo; sempre que não tinha nada para fazer, Naruto preenchia o tempo ocioso, inventando algo tolo para se distraírem.

Basicamente, apesar de jamais admitir, nem sob a mais penosa tortura, Naruto era uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, depois do irmão e do pai. No entanto, continuava sendo extremamente importuno.

- Aposto que está me xingando! Não adianta, teme! Eu vou te visitar na hora do almoço e se prepara pra pagar minha comida! Levanta, 'ttebayooo!!!

O telefone ficou mudo e Sasuke suspirou aliviado, abraçando o outro travesseiro na cama de casal como se fosse uma criança.

Não se importava de pagar o almoço para o loiro hiperativo, mesmo que convidá-lo para comer fosse um gasto exorbitante.

Infelizmente, seus pensamentos e paz foram interrompidos pelo telefone.

Grunhiu frustrado, imaginando que o melhor amigo resolvera ligar mais uma vez para ter certeza de atormentá-lo o suficiente para obrigá-lo a sair da cama. Mas, dessa vez, a voz que invadiu o quarto espaçoso, depois do bip da secretária, era grave e apática.

- Otouto… Eu espero, sinceramente, estar falando com o seu apartamento vazio.

Sasuke abriu os olhos negros e fuzilou o aparelho com o olhar. Seu irmão era sinônimo de rivalidade. O amava, obviamente, mas sendo o queridinho de seu pai, Itachi fazia questão de esnobar sua posição para que nunca se esquecesse de quem era o retrato da perfeição perante os olhos de Fugaku Uchiha. O mais velho sempre fora o aluno exemplar na escola, o gênio na faculdade, assumira o cargo de vice-presidente das empresas Uchiha, casara-se com uma bela mulher e tinha uma filha que carregaria o legado da família, assim como o pai queria.

Em suma: Itachi era tudo o que ele queria ser e mais um pouco.

- Seu horário é às sete, Sasuke. Melhor aprender a lidar com esse sedentarismo. Está te deixando… gordo.

O telefone ficou mudo e Sasuke fitava o aparelho com indignação e ódio.

- Gordo? Gordo?! GORDO?!!

Certamente, não estava gordo. Só porque optara nos últimos meses em usar roupas mais largas, não queria dizer que seu físico estava ruim. Claro que não. Aquilo que Itachi dissera era um absurdo! A pessoa não podia mudar mais um pouquinho que fosse o guarda-roupa que logo era acusada de obesidade?

Colocando em mente que aquilo não passava de pura provocação vinda do irmão, Sasuke voltou a fechar os olhos e se concentrar em sua cama macia. Com o silêncio imperando novamente, o moreno pode até sentir-se encaminhando para um breve cochilo, porém, o ruído do telefone fez com que se sobressaltasse.

Completamente irritado por ter sido interrompido no limiar do sono, Sasuke decidiu que arrancaria o fio do maldito aparelho ou zuniria o próprio pela janela, entretanto, a voz que invadiu o ambiente, dessa vez, fez seu corpo estancar.

- Sasuke?

O timbre imperioso o fez arregalar os olhos, assustado.

- Não se atrase. – foi tudo o que foi dito.

Antes mesmo da secretária eletrônica dar como finalizada a gravação, o moreno já havia cruzado o quarto direto para o banheiro.

Fugaku Uchiha era o único homem a quem não se atreveria ignorar uma ordem.

oOo

Sasuke acreditava que havia feito o percurso até a empresa em tempo recorde. Enquanto subia pelo elevador espelhado, ajeitava o terno para ter certeza que estaria impecável. Olhou no relógio para confirmar que estava dentro do horário e deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado.

Iria se apresentar ao pai e ele lhe passaria sua função e indicaria suas responsabilidades. Se conseguisse se destacar e impressionar Fugaku, quem sabe não roubasse a vice-presidência de Itachi. Era um fato que não queria trabalhar, mas se estava sendo obrigado, então, tentaria seu melhor para chegar a superar o irmão mais velho e crescer aos olhos do pai.

Ao seu lado, um homem que entrara no elevador junto consigo, o observava desconfiadamente e com um pouco de divertimento.

- Primeiro dia? – perguntou ao mais jovem, que o olhou de cima abaixo com indiferença.

- Hn. - resmungou, voltando a olhar para as portas fechadas a sua frente.

Por um momento sentiu-se incomodado com a demora do elevador em chegar ao andar. Via discretamente, pelo reflexo dos espelhos do cubículo, que o homem ao seu lado o observava suavemente intrigado.

- Você me parece familiar. – o homem comentou, sorrindo misterioso, olhando-o especulativamente.

Claro que ele deveria lembrar alguém. Se aquele homem conhecia seu irmão Itachi a semelhança era mais do que nítida. Apesar da diferença de cinco anos na idade, o irmão e ele tinham o rosto e a postura bem parecidas, por isso, se não fosse pelo estilo de corte de cabelo, acabariam sendo confundidos facilmente.

Para satisfazer a curiosidade do desconhecido, se apresentou:

- Sasuke Uchiha

- O caçula de Fugaku? – o outro moreno indagou, elevando uma sobrancelha. - Ora, se não é um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo.

Sasuke olhou com desdém para o homem ao seu lado e a mão que este lhe oferecia, limitando-se a indagar:

- E você seria quem?

A figura de longos e lisos cabelos negros riu, achando graça do comportamento do mais novo e se apresentou:

- Orochimaru. Diretor de Arte do setor publicitário.

- Hn. – assentiu e finalmente aceitou o aperto de mão, satisfeito pelas formalidades terem sido cumpridas, mas ficou tenso ao reparar que durante o cumprimento, o outro, discreta e suavemente acariciou sua pele com o polegar no local que este a tocara.

Sasuke reparou nos olhos de exótica cor âmbar, no rosto, no sorriso, na pele branca como porcelana e reprimiu que um arrepio percorresse seu corpo ao perceber que havia se perdido em sua inspeção e permitido que suas mãos ficassem conectadas por mais tempo que o normal.

A porta do elevador se abriu, emitindo um pequeno ruído como aviso e o contato entre ambos foi rompido languidamente pelo outro homem, que se despediu:

- Acho que nos veremos em breve, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke ficou por um segundo estático, olhando o moreno sair do cubículo e se afastar, rumo a uma das salas. Queria acreditar que fora apenas impressão sua, mas o jovem Uchiha percebera a malícia e o interesse que aqueles olhos expressaram e a prova disso ainda formigava na sensação do toque em sua mão.

A porta do elevador voltou a se fechar e começou assim, a subir para o próximo andar. Sasuke balançou a cabeça querendo afastar aquela situação inusitada da cabeça. Não tinha tempo para ficar pensando em distrações.

Quando o cubículo abriu suas portas no andar da presidência, Sasuke deixou o elevador, indo a passos rápidos, mas elegantes até a direção da recepção da sala de seu pai. A mulher sorriu graciosa ao ver que se tratava de um dos filhos do dono da empresa e o cumprimentou:

- Bom dia, Sasuke-san.

- Meu pai pode me receber? – indagou, altivo, sem se importar em replicar a gentileza da secretária.

- Uchiha-sama pediu para que entrasse assim que chegasse. – informou a jovem, um pouco encabulada pelo tratamento do moreno.

- Hn. – foi tudo o que Sasuke ofereceu, antes de rumar em direção à sala e dentro desta desaparecer.

A sala do pai cheirava a tabaco. Não que usualmente fosse assim, mas naquele momento Fugaku Uchiha havia acendido um dos cigarros que tanto apreciava fumar. Sasuke fora acostumado a apreciar aquele odor. Desde criança convivera com a fumaça que exalava daquele vício de Fugaku e talvez fora esse o motivo por ter adquirido o mesmo hábito. Assim, apreciava o aroma da fumaça que se espalhava pela sala. Claro que jamais pediria um trago a seu pai, por mais que sentisse vontade de fumar por causa do cheiro. Ainda que fumante, Fugaku sempre condenara o fumo e achava que havia criado os filhos conscientes o suficiente para que ficassem longe do cigarro. Deixava-o crer nisso, afinal, Itachi não fumava, logo, Sasuke não daria o gostinho ao irmão de ter algo que desagradasse ao pai contra si. Se Itachi era um modelo exemplar de homem saudável, ele seria também.

- Vejo que conseguiu chegar no horário, Sasuke. – Fugaku comentou, sem desviar a atenção dos papéis que lia em suas mãos.

O mais jovem parou a frente da mesa do mais velho, internamente desejando torcer o semblante em desagrado por estar sendo tratado como um qualquer. Se fosse Itachi ali, em seu lugar, certamente o pai estaria lhe dando total atenção e não acharia mais importante folhear aqueles papeis do que olhar diretamente para o filho.

- Estou encarando esse trabalho seriamente, otousan. – afirmou com a voz segura. - Não vou decepcioná-lo.

- Ótimo. – Fugaku disse monotonamente. – Você vai assumir uma função na parte administrativa. Procure por Hatake que ele lhe ensinará tudo o que precisa saber para começar a trabalhar.

Foi assim: simples e seco. Não havia necessidade de que fosse dito que a conversa se findava ali, já conhecia os pontos finais dados por Fugaku e, sendo assim, pediu licença e deixou a sala do pai.

Conformado, perguntou a secretária onde poderia encontrar o tal Hatake e ela indicou três andares abaixo ao que estavam. Seu pai não o agraciaria com um de seus ternos e orgulhosos olhares como fazia com Itachi se não se esforçasse para se mostrar melhor, então, a palavra chave de se trabalhar na empresa seria: paciência. Mas estava confiante de que conseguiria superar Itachi.

Procurou pela sala do homem que lhe fora indicado e encontrou. A sessão em si era uma bagunça, mas o escritório do diretor administrativo era um verdadeiro caos. Haviam caixas de papelão espalhadas pelo chão, cada uma delas contendo pilhas de papéis e mais papéis; na mesa mal enxergava o teclado do computador, pois nela haviam mais documentos espalhados, as estantes pareciam desorganizadas, as pastas totalmente fora de ordem.

Foi quando finalmente tomou ciência de uma coisa:

Seu pai era um sádico.

Ele o colocara para trabalhar num setor que, ao que tudo indicava, era completamente caótico.

- Sasuke Uchiha, é um prazer conhecê-lo! Sou Kakashi Hatake, e trabalharemos juntos de hoje em diante.

O homem a sua frente lhe sorria, enquanto sentia vontade de sair correndo dali. Mas seu orgulho o impedia. Se seu pai queria que trabalhasse ali, mostraria que seria capaz de colocar ordem naquele pardieiro.

Passou a manhã tentando organizar as malditas pastas em seus arquivos e estantes, pensando que depois teria que passar para a documentação que nelas continha. O tempo inteiro se perguntava como Kakashi conseguia se encontrar naquela bagunça e não permitir que a empresa falisse. A única resposta que teve do homem foi que sabia se virar com tudo do jeito que estava. Infelizmente, ele não saberia trabalhar com tamanha desorganização.

- Olá, otouto? – a voz monótona de seu irmão mais velho interrompeu seus pensamentos, no momento em que colocara a última pasta daquele arquivo no lugar. - Como está indo em sua nova função?

Virou-se para encarar o mais velho por poucos segundos e enfiando a pasta no arquivo, fechou a gaveta com irritação.

- Dispenso a sua ironia.

Itachi não perdeu a oportunidade de implicar.

- Trabalho pesado é bom pra você, irmão. – disse seriamente. - Vai fazer você perder calorias.

Com uma veia pulsando no canto de sua testa, Sasuke apoiou o braço direito no arquivo e inquiriu:

- Itachi, você não tem que trabalhar?

- Horário de almoço, deveria ser o seu também. – Itachi virou o punho para o irmão e apontou o rolex.

Sasuke franziu o cenho e olhou para o próprio relógio de pulso e se deu conta que Kakashi não estava mais por perto. O diretor já havia saído e sequer se dera ao trabalho de avisá-lo.

- Naruto… - Sasuke suspirou, lembrando-se que havia esquecido do amigo. - Eu marquei de almoçar com ele.

Itachi sorriu de um jeito obliquo e se afastando da porta onde se encostara ao batente e falou:

- Isso é bom. – deu as costas para o mais novo e caminhando para ir embora, aconselhou: - Peça uma salada invés de massa.

Fez uma careta infantil para as costas do irmão e depois de ver, satisfeito, que havia conseguido organizar uma parte daquele frejo, rumou para o almoço.

Sasuke deixou o setor administrativo com o celular em mãos parando em frente ao elevador. Naruto, como o de costume, marcava as coisas e estava atrasado. Apertou o atalho para chamar o aparelho do amigo e escutou o barulho ressoar bem fraco.

- Teme! – a voz no telefone falou ao mesmo tempo em que as portas do elevador se abriam e dava-se diretamente com um sorridente Naruto.

- Dobe… - disse, ainda com o celular no ouvido. – Está atrasado.

- O transito 'tava péssimo. – dando um risada por continuarem falando ao telefone, mesmo estando frente a frente, Naruto perguntou: - Posso desligar?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, exasperado, e fechou o próprio aparelho, empurrando o loiro para dentro do elevador, para que lhe desse passagem para entrar também.

- Como está indo no primeiro dia de trabalho? – Naruto jovialmente quis saber, enquanto guardava o celular no compartimento lateral da mochila laranja com preto que carregava em suas costas.

- Péssimo. – Sasuke alegou, mal-humorado. - Área administrativa.

Naruto o olhou com estranhamento, porém, apontou:

- Mas você é bom nisso.

Olhando para os números acima das portas duplas do elevador e observando os números piscarem de maneira decrescente, Sasuke esclareceu exatamente o que pensava:

- Otousan quer me testar.

Naruto, entretanto, um instante depois sorriu e incentivou:

- E você vai provar a ele que poder ser muito melhor que isso.

Sasuke sorriu enviesado. Naruto era bom com as palavras o suficiente para animá-lo e impulsioná-lo a não desanimar. Logicamente, tinha seus próprios motivos para não desistir, mas a segurança que o amigo lhe transmitia numa simples frase era o suficiente para melhorar o seu humor.

- Dobe. – colocou um dos braços em torno do pescoço do loiro, enquanto o elevador chegava a portaria do prédio e confirmou: – Você sabe que sim.

Naruto riu, ao passo que Sasuke o guiava, ainda com o braço amistoso em si, para fora do cubículo, rumo a um dos restaurantes próximo ao prédio da empresa.

oOo

Naruto observava curioso seu silencioso amigo que mantinha o rosto afundado em uma das páginas do jornal que comprara um pouco antes de entrarem no restaurante. Enquanto sugava para dentro da boca os fios do fetuccine, olhou mortalmente para o enorme prato de salada que se exibia a frente de Sasuke. Seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas quando escutara o moreno pedir do cardápio o prato light.

O loiro era contra aquele tipo de comida saudável, gostava de entupir-se com besteiras e raramente adicionava algo natureba aos seus pratos e Sasuke não era muito diferente - apesar do amigo preferir mais uma garrafa de um bom scotch do que qualquer outra coisa. Aquilo, definitivamente, não era normal.

Como também não era normal que o moreno estivesse compenetrado em buscar algo no maldito jornal.

Aborrecido e curioso, Naruto lançou um longo olhar para o papel, tentando enxergar o conteúdo que o outro estava compenetrado. Desistiu ao ver-se incapaz de distinguir, então, apelou para forma mais fácil de conseguir o que queria.

- 'Tá procurando o quê?

Mantendo os olhos fixos no jornal, Sasuke lhe respondeu monotonamente.

- Uma academia.

Naruto podia jurar que se estivesse com a boca cheia teria cuspido tudo, ou simplesmente entalado com a comida a meio caminho na garganta.

- Sasuke Uchiha? Academia?!

Sasuke remexeu na cadeira, aparentando sentir-se desconfortável, e olhou de soslaio para o loiro, ficando um pouco tenso.

- Itachi disse que eu estou ficando… - confessou, dando uma pausa para buscar uma palavra que não fosse tão agressiva como a que o irmão usara, e ao encontrar, completou: - fora de forma.

Uma gargalhada rompeu pelo restaurante atraindo a atenção de todos os clientes para a mesa onde se encontravam. Sasuke já estava acostumado com o jeito escandaloso de Naruto, mas nem por isso se tornava menos vergonhoso toda vez que o loiro decidia esquecer que estavam em um lugar público.

- E você acreditou? – Naruto quis saber, depois que a crise de riso passou, vendo Sasuke fechar o jornal emburrado, pronto para atacar a salada que sequer tocara ainda.

Viu o rubor no rosto constrangido do amigo e sentiu mais vontade de rir, mas foi impedido quando o moreno tirou algo do paletó e colocou sobre a mesa.

- Ei, teme! O que é isso?

Naruto olhou desconfiado para o envelope e o pegou, abrindo sem muito cuidado, enquanto Sasuke esclarecia:

- Convite do tio Madara. Ele vai fazer uma exposição de um novo artista na galeria.

Naruto torceu o nariz e sem mesmo ler, jogou o convite de volta na mesa. Aquilo realmente não o interessava. Por isso, limitou-se a atestar:

- Que chato.

- Você vai. – Sasuke determinou, remexendo a salada e degustando sua primeira garfada das folhas verdes sem nenhum prazer impresso em seu rosto.

O loiro o fitou com aturdimento. Sabia que Sasuke estava armando algo, ou senão, não mostraria aquele convite. Mas deveria estar preparado, pois não era a primeira vez que ele fazia algo do tipo. Ele adorava arrastá-lo para os compromissos e reuniões familiares, principalmente, se as achava tão tediosas como ele próprio, Naruto, encarava.

- Ah, não vou não. Nem vem com essa, teme. – negou, enquanto o moreno sequer lhe dava atenção, mastigando sua folhagem como se estivesse entediado. - Você sabe como essas exposições me enchem o saco, 'ttebayo!

Bastou um único olhar – frio, porém solícito – e algumas palavras para Naruto se desarmar.

- Vai me deixar na mão?

- Saaaasuke, por que eu, daaattebayoo? – reclamou, consciente que não poderia negar nada ao Uchiha quando ele apelava daquela forma. - Você quer me fazer sofrer junto contigo?

- Não é pra isso que servem os melhores amigos? – Sasuke retorquiu, com a certeza que teria sua companhia para a exposição. - Além do mais, pense na comida do coquetel.

Naruto fez uma careta e quase perdeu o apetite ante ao que o moreno citara:

- A comida que seu tio serve nessas exposições é podre!

Sasuke rodou os olhos e corrigiu o loiro:

- É requintada, há uma grande diferença.

- É podre! Ruim! Nojenta! – Naruto apontou contando nos dedos, enfaticamente.

Sasuke segurou-se para não rir. Concordava com Naruto, mas não iria confirmar isso por nada nesse mundo. Seu tio costumava a fazer recepções cheias de frescuras, a comida servida era algo sempre vindo do melhor. Por Naruto, se Madara servisse coxinhas e risoles acompanhados de um copo de refrigerante, seria o jovem mais feliz e bem alimentado da face da Terra, no entanto, seu tio daria gargalhadas se um dia alguém sugerisse esse tipo de coisa.

Sendo assim, fez questão de apresentar alguma consolação para o melhor amigo:

- Quando a gente for embora eu pago o jantar que você quiser.

Os olhos azuis brilharam ante a possibilidade. Sasuke era o tipo de pessoa que não media esforços para agradá-lo, ainda mais quando se tratava de comida. Levava-o aonde queria, deixava comer o quanto quisesse e de bônus, quando era jantar, insistia para que dormisse em seu apartamento. Não que desgostasse de seu flat, longe disso. Mas às vezes sentia-se sozinho, principalmente, porque na maioria das noites seu amante não estava lá consigo.

- To dentro! – disse animado.

oOo

Continua…

* * *

**Notas da Blanxe:**

_Ae, gostou, Kokole? Eu sei que era pra ter sido a parada de tema e tals, mas a fic ainda assim é sua, ok? E também sei que os casais são bizarros e não chegam nem perto da sua preferência, mas é comedia, pelo menos vai te fazer rir, ou chorar, quem sabe neh? E cavalo dado não se olha os dentes!! Seja agradecida!_

_Feliz Aniversário, Niu!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta: Sem Betagem  
**

**Casais Principais: **Itachi x Sai / Madara x Deidara / Orochimaru x Sasuke / Fugaku x Naruto

**Gênero: **Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, OOC, Amizade,Romance, Humor, Angst...

Aviso: A parte de Madara com Deidara foi escrito por Niu. Provavelmente, será ela quem assumirá esses dois personagens e suas interações durante o desenvolvimento dessa história.

* * *

**Who We Are**

Segundo Capítulo

* * *

Deidara olhava para Sai completamente satisfeito. O jovem artista exporia seus primeiros trabalhos aquela noite e assim como cada um deles, o loiro queria que o moreno estivesse impecável. Pelo menos ao seu modo de ver. Vestiu-o com uma calça preta que ajustava-se ao corpo de maneira discreta, mas com a cintura baixa; uma blusa semi-transparente branca e sapatos pretos. Sugeriu adicionar um lápis preto aos olhos escuros para destacar sua expressão, porém o rapaz se negou, dizendo já ser o suficiente do jeito que estava.

Sai estava morando em um apartamento pequeno, perto de onde Deidara e Sasori moravam. O loiro havia conseguido o aluguel por um preço bem baixo e isso facilitava o contato com o pintor, já que preferia estar perto. Simpatizara com Sai desde o primeiro instante que o vira e o fato de terem a arte como paixão, fazia com que se sentisse mais do que responsável pela boa estadia dele na cidade, afinal, desejava que ele alcançasse o sucesso com sua arte e não se sentisse sozinho no novo ambiente em que ajudara a introduzi-lo.

Madara concordara com sua avaliação quando colocara os olhos em alguns dos quadros que trouxera consigo, pintados por Sai, e decidira investir no talento do moreno. A exposição que ele marcara, exibiria justamente algumas das telas que o artista já tinha prontas e que poderiam despertar a atenção de alguns apreciadores de arte. Isso propagaria o nome de Sai e a procura por mais trabalhos dele.

Deidara mal podia esperar para que tudo desse certo para o rapaz.

Seu chefe, como sempre, fizera com que tudo na galeria parecesse impecável. Os convidados, para aquela primeira amostra dos quadros, começavam a preencher a galeria e Deidara pegou-se tentando decifrar o que se passava na cabeça de Sai. O rapaz não demonstrava nada além daquele sorriso… esquisito.

- Está nervoso? – o loiro indagou para o outro, prestando atenção para ver se notava alguma alteração em seu semblante.

- Não. – Sai replicou, mantendo o sorriso.

Deidara ergueu uma sobrancelha e insistiu:

- Nem um pouco, un?

- Nem um pouco. – confirmou Sai, olhando para o amigo com serenidade.

O ruivo que acompanhava ambos, com uma voz entediada, censurou o amante.

- Deidara, pare de perturbar o garoto.

O loiro torceu o nariz e resmungou:

- Danna é tão ranzinza.

Sasori era sócio de Madara e, assim como Deidara, um amante da arte. Fora desse modo que o loiro conhecera o namorado. Quando tomara a função de secretariar o Uchiha, acabara criando interesse no misterioso ruivo de poucas palavras e olhar indiferente. Não fora muito difícil seduzir Sasori, e foi descobrindo gradativamente que, por trás de tanta indolência, existia um homem carinhoso e tímido. Então, sua atração física passou a paixão, e hoje Deidara se via completamente apaixonado pelo sócio de seu chefe.

- Deidara. – ouviu seu patrão chamá-lo.

O grande problema era que, da mesma forma que Sasori despertara seu interesse, o mesmo parecia ter ocorrido com Madara a seu respeito. O moreno não perdia uma chance de assediá-lo e isso mexia com seus nervos.

Infelizmente, o homem era seu chefe e, por mais que preferisse mandá-lo enfiar as cantadas baratas no lugar a que elas cabiam, Deidara se esforçava para agir o mais profissionalmente possível. Gostava de seu emprego e queria mantê-lo ao invés de se desesperar como uma mulherzinha e pedir demissão, ou se estressar e ser mandado embora. Lidava com a situação como um adulto, um homem, por isso, nunca iria choramingar para o amante sobre os constrangimentos que passava com Madara.

Pediu licença a Sai e Sasori e foi atender o chamado do Uchiha.

oOo

Itachi entrou na galeria, acompanhado de sua esposa e, de mãos dadas consigo, estava sua pequena filha. Aquele tipo de evento era algo que agradava muitíssimo ao primogênito de Fugaku. Julgava ser uma semelhança de família, pois todos os Uchiha que conhecia ou conhecera, eram amantes das artes. Notava isso até mesmo em Hitomi, que demonstrava, desde cedo, interesse pelas obras que tinha espalhadas por sua casa, querendo sempre que lhe contasse a história de cada uma delas.

Hitomi era definitivamente seu maior orgulho, apesar de ter sido gerada a partir de um casamento de pura conveniência. Seu pai almejara que fosse assim, que demonstrasse ser o filho perfeito e, até então, não o decepcionara. Não havia motivos para tal. Admirava o pai e acreditava que ele só quisesse o melhor. Seguir com certas regras e costumes, certas vezes, o contrariava, mas não eram tão difíceis assim de cumprir.

Olhou para a esposa ao seu lado. Ela não tinha culpa de suas frustrações, por isso, sempre tentava ser um bom marido quando na verdade, não o era. Casara-se com ela após uma demanda nítida que seu pai inseriu em uma indireta, dizendo que para uma imagem mais séria deveria se estabelecer com uma boa mulher. Hinata era boa o suficiente, mesmo tendo namorado pouquíssimo tempo. Ela era apaixonada por si desde o ginasial; sempre estava por perto, e para tirar a desconfiança do por que sempre estava desacompanhado, a convidara para sair um dia e passara a cortejá-la chegando a namorarem por três meses. Nesse período, evitara ter sexo com a morena; não se sentia atraído por corpos femininos, só que era imprescindível manter as aparências. Sendo assim, ao ser levemente pressionado por Fugaku, propusera casamento.

A gravidez veio não muito tempo depois. Segundo seu pai, uma família para ser consolidada precisava de herdeiros. Em outras palavras: os Uchiha precisam passar sua linhagem adiante. Esperar que Sasuke um dia criasse juízo e estabilizasse uma vida regrada, seria pedir por um milagre; então, sucumbiu novamente aos anseios de Fugaku e engravidara Hinata.

Já haviam se passado cinco anos e agora tinha sua vida consolidada, com sua família perfeita, porém, longe de ser verdadeiramente feliz.

- Papai! Papai! É o tio Saske¹ e o Meu Sol!

Itachi olhou na direção em que Hitomiapontava e identificou seu irmão acompanhado de seu inseparável amigo. A menina era fascinada por Naruto, tanto pelo jeito infantil como o rapaz agia – o qual Itachi, às vezes, quase acreditava que estava na mesma idade mental que sua filha -, mas também pelo jovem ter herdado aspectos estrangeiros do pai, diferentes deles que eram totalmente asiáticos.

Os olhos azuis e os cabelos extremamente loiros faziam os olhinhos negros de Hitomi brilharem. Certa vez, ela se agarrara aos fios claros, abraçando e beijando, dizendo que estava agarrando o sol. Nunca vira a mesma reação dela em relação a Deidara, apesar de ter as mesmas similaridades, o secretário de seu tio se retraia toda vez queHitomi se aproximava, o fato do amante de Sasori não gostar de crianças foi rapidamente percebido pela menina, que passara a tratá-lo de maneira polida como fazia com qualquer um.

Por isso, Naruto tornara-se o '_Meu Sol'_ – como ela passara possessivamente a chamá-lo. Outra faceta nitidamente adquirida dos Uchiha.

- Posso ir até lá? – ela pediu ansiosa, puxando sua mão repetidas vezes. - Posso?

- Hn. – assentiu, soltando a pequena como sinal positivo e esta dedicou-lhe um sorriso agradecido antes de correr na direção dos dois rapazes

- Acho que o Naruto-kun terá problemas quando ela chegar à adolescência. – escutou a esposa comentar, com um timbre de divertimento.

Itachi ponderou racionalmente por alguns segundos e teve que concordar.

- Ela vai ter problemas sérios com o tio por isso.

- É mesmo. Sasuke-kun monopoliza o Naruto-kun. – Hinata atestou com a voz suave, andando na direção dos dois jovens, cujo loiro já tinha nos braços a pequena morena que abraçava a cabeça dele. - Ela já notou isso e já resmungou algo sobre 'o tio _Saske_ ser um bastardo egoísta'.

- Bastardo? – Itachi repetiu, elevando uma das sobrancelhas finas. Era um linguajar muito pesado para uma menininha, mas já desconfiava bem de onde a palavra fora copiada. - Não precisa me dizer onde ela aprendeu isso.

Naruto, geralmente, tentava controlar seus xingamentos perto de Hitomi, mas decerto alguma vez deveria ter escapado. 'Bastardo' era uma das formas 'carinhosas' a qual o loiro se referia a Sasuke. Forma esta que o irmão caçula só permitia a ele – Naruto – chamá-lo assim.

O relacionamento entre Sasuke e Naruto, perante os olhos de Itachi, era estranho. A amizade entre os dois beirava o tratamento entre irmãos. Algo amargo para Itachi pensar, afinal, Sasuke e ele jamais haviam sido tão próximos assim. Em determinadas ocasiões, até chegava a sentir um pouco de ciúmes da consideração, o carinho, a preocupação que Sasuke dedicava ao loiro… Porém, a estranheza que sentia, fazia com que esse sentimento se apagasse.

Talvez fosse o fato de que nenhum dos dois – nem Sasuke, nem Naruto – tivessem se relacionado firme com alguém. No caso de Naruto, jamais o vira com uma garota ou garoto, sua única companhia eram os colegas de faculdade e Sasuke. Era estranho imaginar um jovem como ele sem qualquer interesse por relacionamentos e isso levava Itachi a refletir sobre Sasuke.

Sasuke era um 'boa-vida'. Tudo o que queria, tinha nas mãos; suas preocupações se limitavam a esvaziar a conta bancária, enchê-la de novo para depois gastar tudo mais uma vez. Trocava a noite pelo dia e já o vira com várias garotas. Uma vez, Sasuke chegou a lhe procurar com a suspeita e o temor de ter engravidado uma delas. Sorte a de seu irmãozinho que fora tudo um alarme falso e a jovem fora honesta o suficiente para não ludibriá-lo, afinal, Sasuke era um dos herdeiros Uchiha e isso fazia com que fosse ainda mais visado por caça-dotes. Comparando, podia ver que Sasuke levava uma vida um pouco mais normal do que Naruto, no que dizia respeito a relacionamentos.

Contudo, seu otouto vivia numa quase dependência com o melhor amigo. Naruto era o mundo para Sasuke, mesmo que ele não admitisse isso nem sob ameaça de morte. Acreditava que esse vínculo se formara com tamanha intensidade, por Sasuke ter sido uma criança solitária. Sua mãe vivia ocupada demais com seus próprios afazeres, o pai dedicava-se a empresa; e ele – Itachi – estivera sempre mais preocupado em atingir suas metas e não decepcionar Fugaku.

Naruto chegara timidamente na vida de Sasuke e o fizera sorrir como jamais ninguém fora capaz. Ele era o amigo de todas as horas e atendia com alegria a qualquer demanda do menino mimado. Nem Itachi entendia ao certo como o loiro podia suportar alguém como Sasuke, entretanto, agradecia por ele ter ficado na vida de seu irmão e feito dela algo menos tortuoso e solitário.

- Olá, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. – cumprimentou sua esposa ao chegarem até os dois, e reparando em como a filha esfregava a bochecha afetuosamente contra os fios loiros de Naruto, a repreendeu: - Hitomi**, **está bagunçando o cabelo do Naruto, pare com isso.

A menina cessou o carinho, disparando um olhar atravessado para a mãe. Naruto riu, mas foi interrompido pela implicância de Sasuke.

- Como se precisasse de mais alguma coisa pra esse ninho ficar bagunçado.

- Ei, meu cabelo tem estilo, 'ttebayo. – Naruto reclamou falsamente ofendido e a menina em seus braços o defendeu:

- É o sol!

Naruto sorriu com ego renovado e retorquiu para o moreno ao seu lado:

- Viu, sou o sol e o que o Sasuke é, Hitomi-chan?

A garotinha levou a mão ao queixo, demonstrando estar seriamente compenetrada em seus pensamentos e, enfim, denominou:

- Uma cacatua.

Itachi sentiu o impulso de gargalhar, mas não fazia parte de sua natureza expor-se tanto assim, porém, nitidamente escondeu que segurava o riso, enquanto Hinata balançou a cabeça negativamente, motivando a menina para vir para os seus braços. Naruto ria sem restrições, olhando para o rosto do amigo que mostrava uma altivez arrogante de quem não havia deixado se abater pelo comentário da criança.

- Vovô! – a menina se remexeu nos braços da mãe, estendendo os bracinhos na direção do recém-chegado.

Todos se voltaram para a aproximação do homem imponente que a menina identificara, reconhecendo Fugaku.

- Boa noite. – ele cumprimentou a todos, fazendo um leve meneio de cabeça, enquanto pegava a neta nos braços.

A pequena beijou-lhe o rosto e o abraçou forte, ganhando um leve sorriso do homem mais velho. Sorriso este que fez os olhos azuis de Naruto, que o observavam, se enterneceram sutilmente.

oOo

Deidara apressou-se em seguir seu patrão pela galeria, ouvindo-o tagarelar sobre a exposição, claramente empolgado. Quis rolar os olhos, mas não o fez, sabendo bem o quanto Madara detestava aquele tipo de demonstração de impaciência. Mas a verdade era que não entendia como aquele homem, um dos poderosos Uchihas, conseguia ser tão... idiota.

Conhecia os outros membros da família dele; um clã reservado e sério, autoritário. Mas Madara era tudo, menos sério e reservado. Autoritário sim, isso não podia negar, mas o resto? Não. Ele era um perfeito idiota.

Não que ele fosse burro, longe disso. Madara só tinha sempre um sorriso ridículo no rosto, uma piadinha ridícula na ponta da língua, e uma mania ridícula de sempre encostar em si quando falava consigo. Ele o abraçava, colocava a mão em seu ombro, sua cintura, brincava com seus cabelos. Seu patrão era um galanteador, disso bem sabia, já que o vira flertar com milhões de pessoas diferentes sem quaisquer reservas ou verdadeiras intenções, mas consigo era diferente.

Consigo, Madara passava dos limites.

- Você está me ouvindo, Dei-chan? – Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços de um jeito arrogante e erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, o sorriso malicioso em seus lábios fazendo com que Deidara respirasse fundo para conter o ímpeto de lhe dizer algumas verdades.

Isso, somado com o apelido estúpido que tinha que suportar, era o suficiente para arruinar seu humor pelo resto do dia.

- Sim, Madara-san. – Respondeu, civilizadamente.

- Ótimo. Isso quer dizer que você aceita? – Seu chefe voltou a perguntar, seu sorriso se alargando por algum motivo que Deidara não pode decifrar. Tudo bem que não prestara atenção em palavra alguma que aquele maldito dissera, mas ele não parecia irritado por perceber isso.

Na verdade, ele parecia quase... predador, mas o loiro sabia muito bem que Madara era sempre assim. Portanto, deu de ombros e assentiu, tendo certeza de que se tratava de algo relacionado à exposição.

Esse foi seu primeiro erro.

- Sim, Madara-san. Acho uma boa idéia. – Replicou, quase se assustando ao ver os olhos negros do outro homem simplesmente brilharem em pura satisfação.

Qual era o problema daquele idiota?

- Tenho certeza que sim. Esteja pronto às oito amanhã. Vou mandar um carro para te buscar. Traje formal, por favor.

Deidara congelou com aquela resposta, sem saber como processá-la. Com o que havia concordado? Para onde aquele homem insano estava pretendendo levá-lo?

- Madara! Espere aí! Para onde você...?

Deu-se conta de que estava sozinho no corredor ao ver os longos cabelos de seu chefe desaparecerem atrás de uma porta e correu para segui-lo, seu coração batendo com força diante de seu desespero.

Ele era louco, louco, completamente doente! Era a única explicação!

E acabara de se enfiar dentro de suas armações perturbadas sem nem se tocar disso. Não queria nem pensar no que diria a Sasori, já que conhecia o patrão bem o suficiente para saber que não existiriam possibilidades de recusa.

Estava ferrado.

oOo

Itachi havia deixando a esposa, a filha e o pai. Assim como ele, Sasuke e Naruto se desvencilharam do encontro familiar para apreciarem o resto dos trabalhos do artista. De longe, podia ver a expressão de tédio no rosto do rapaz loiro, enquanto Sasuke lhe sussurrava algo no ouvido. Definitivamente aqueles dois eram estranhos. Se um homem lhe sussurrasse daquela forma, junto a sua orelha, certamente, seria afetado, afinal, sua atração pendia para o sexo masculino.

Preferia não pensar muito sobre as suas preferências sexuais. Depois que se casara, vinha mantendo uma vida sóbria. Mas recordava de casos esporádicos com outros rapazes, os quais mantinha em total segredo.

Sentia falta de fazer sexo com homens. Cumpria com sua obrigação como marido, mas não era a mesma coisa. Não tinha a mesma excitação quando estava com Hinata. O sexo entre eles era convencional, nada de extraordinário. Ele conseguia seu alívio, mas era totalmente sem sabor. Muitas foram as vezes que pensara em arrumar um caso extraconjugal, entretanto, nunca tivera coragem para tal. Arriscado demais para sequer tentar. Se viesse a ser descoberto, além do desgosto que causaria em sua esposa, acabaria destruindo sua imagem perante o pai, já que logicamente estaria traindo sua família por alguém do mesmo sexo.

Caminhando pela galeria, Itachi parou em frente a um dos quadros e ficou admirando-o por algum tempo. Certamente quem pintara tinha técnica, traços bons e talento para a arte, mas havia algo naquele quadro e nas obras em si daquele pintor, que o incomodava. Leu o nome assinado no rodapé da tela. Depois perguntaria mais a seu tio sobre aquele artista e como o havia descoberto.

- Está gostando?

Itachi desviou a atenção do quadro para a direção da voz que lhe questionara. Ao seu lado estava parado um jovem, com não mais que vinte anos, seu semblante era amistoso, mas nitidamente forçado, o que não ofuscava em nada a beleza oriental de sua pele extremamente alva que combinava com seu rosto delicadamente arredondado.

- Não. – confessou ao desconhecido, ainda lhe observando com interesse. - O artista certamente tem técnica, mas não expressa sentimento algum em seus quadros.

O rapaz continuou a olhar para a pintura e isso deu a Itachi a possibilidade de encará-lo sem que parecesse desrespeitoso.

- Você tem razão. – o moreno de cabelos curtos concordou, enquanto Itachi reparava no movimentar dos lábios cheios do mais novo, enquanto este falava. - Mas é difícil expressar o que não se sente, não é mesmo?

Itachi ergueu suavemente uma das sobrancelhas finas e questionou, curioso:

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Nada. – o jovem lhe respondeu, finalmente, virando-se para encará-lo, esboçando o mesmo sorriso que o abordara inicialmente. - Assim como os quadros, não é mesmo?

O Uchiha sentiu-se repentinamente constrangido e um pouco confuso. Não parecia que o estranho estava lhe acusando, mas ao mesmo tempo, ainda que sorrisse, existia algo repreensivo nele. Poderia ser apenas impressão sua, ou estivesse somente intrigado com aquele sorriso aberto e palavras desprovidas de emoções verdadeiras.

Todavia, nada mais disse, observando o afastar do jovem. Fora indelicadeza sua não se apresentar, ou sequer tentar gerar uma conversa mais longa. Nem sabia o porquê do pensamento ter lhe surgido à mente, mas um leve ímpeto de estender aquele diálogo por mais um pouco, tomou conta do âmago de Itachi.

Infelizmente, não seguiu sua vontade primária e ficou exatamente onde estava, percebendo a aproximação de alguém.

- Sua abordagem foi esplendida, Itachi. – Sasori comentou seriamente.

Não havia percebido que o sócio de seu tio estava por perto. Pelas palavras dele, pôde saber que o ruivo escutara a pequena conversa que tivera com aquele desconhecido. Tentando saciar uma parte de sua curiosidade, Itachi arriscou perguntar:

- O conhece, Akasuna?

O ruivo, com a expressão séria, mas com palavras sarcásticas, respondeu:

- Você acabou de "parabenizar" o artista responsável pela exposição da noite.

Em outra ocasião, Itachi não teria se sentido tão embaraçado, porém, penalizou-se pela crítica no instante que Sasori revelara a identidade daquele moreno.

oOo

Naruto suspirou aliviado, jogando os sapatos para o alto e caindo na cama enorme e macia do amigo. A maldita exposição fora um tédio e, se não fosse por Sasuke, sequer colocaria os pés em um ambiente tão chato e sem atrativo, nem mesmo a comida prestava. Se não fosse pelo jantar em um dos restaurantes que mais gostava, a noite teria sido uma total perda de tempo.

Pelo menos, pudera ver o amante.

Sentia-se terrivelmente infeliz por não poder ficar perto de Fugaku da maneira que desejava. Tinha que olhá-lo como o empresário de sucesso, o pai de seu melhor amigo. Nunca como o homem que amava. Jamais seus olhos poderiam trair seus verdadeiros sentimentos, porque se isso ocorresse, o seu mundo ruiria, pois o de Fugaku estaria exposto à difamação.

Estirado na cama cheirosa do amigo, Naruto virou o rosto para o lado e assim o fitou se livrar da gravata e da camisa social branca. Por muitas vezes, ficava imaginando o que Sasuke diria, como reagiria, se contasse sobre o romance com Fugaku. Odiava guardar segredos dele, pois acreditava que amizades eram estruturadas com base em confiança e sinceridade. Mas tinha medo, muito medo de como o moreno encararia a situação. Com tal ousadia, estaria arriscando, além de seu relacionamento com o homem mais velho, também a amizade que lhe era tão querida. Não sabia se seria capaz de suportar perder ambos.

Muito antes de seus pais morrerem, Sasuke já era uma pessoal essencial na vida de Naruto. Como se fosse o irmão mais velho que nunca teve. Ele era manipulador, aproveitador, preguiçoso e bon vivant, mas o amava profundamente. Desde pequenino, Naruto decidira que para amá-lo não precisava de um motivo, Sasuke era Sasuke e aquele sentimento era inexplicável para si.

Às vezes, se questionava o porquê de não ter se apaixonado por ele.

Viu-o jogar a blusa pelo chão mesmo, abrir o cinto e abaixar as calças, deixando à mostra as pernas nuas e pálidas. Sasuke tinha um corpo bonito: pernas torneadas por músculos discretos, tórax levemente definido e braços firmes. Pela boxer preta que vestia, colada as partes mais intimas, era fácil identificar a generosa masculinidade adormecida dentro daquele confinamento, bem como as curvas masculinas de suas nádegas.

Alheio ao seu olhar, viu o moreno caminhar para o banheiro anexo ao quarto e sumir dentro do mesmo. Naruto sorriu e olhou para o teto. Seu baixo ventre ardia com a recém-formada ereção, mas sabia discernir tesão e o tipo de amor que sentia por Sasuke.

Não se comparava ao que Fugaku despertava em si. Não havia como medir o tamanho do desejo que o amante desencadeava em seu âmago só com um olhar. Aquele homem, desde que Naruto completara quatorze anos, se tornara muito mais do que só o pai de seu melhor amigo.

Escutou a descarga de o banheiro ser acionada e logo depois a água da pia do lavabo escorrendo. Naruto bocejou, fechando os olhos.

Gostaria que as coisas não fossem tão complicadas. Desde a adolescência, nunca fora fácil, principalmente, pelos ciúmes exacerbados que sentia por causa de Mikoto. Infundados, já que a mulher tinha direitos de esposa e ele era somente um garoto embasbacado que trepava com o marido dela sempre que ela não estava por perto. Mesmo assim, fora problemático viver aquele caso com Fugaku.

Era uma coisa terrível de se pensar, mas quando Mikoto morrera de câncer, ficara imensamente aliviado e feliz, pois daquele dia em diante, Fugaku passara a ser só seu e de mais ninguém.

Ainda que o relacionamento fosse mantido em segredo e que o homem mais velho se recusasse a admitir seus sentimentos, Fugaku não demonstrara interesse em mais ninguém, nem sexual, nem afetivo. Ele procurava só a si e isso já enchia o coração de Naruto de felicidade.

Era mesmo um apaixonado incurável…

Um de seus olhos se abriu ao sentir dedos gelados em seu abdômen, mexendo no fecho de sua calça. Olhou de um jeito divertido para Sasuke, que rodou os olhos e tratou de baixar o zíper e puxar a vestimenta pelas pernas abaixo.

- Assim você me deixa mal acostumado, Teme. – resmungou, fechando o olho novamente e aproveitando o tratamento VIP que seu amigo lhe dedicava, agradecendo por sua ereção já ter lhe abandonado.

- Você é mal acostumado, Dobe. Caso contrário já teria tirado a merda dessa roupa e não ficado esperando eu vir até aqui.

Uma risadinha escapuliu dos lábios de Naruto e logo as mãos do moreno desabotoavam habilmente a camisa laranja que vestia, expondo seu tórax.

- Naruto… O que é isso?

O loiro franziu o cenho e fitou o amigo parado na beirada da cama, entre suas pernas, olhando fixo para seu peito. Ficou confuso por alguns segundos, até que mirou o local e recordou-se de sua mais nova aquisição. Em cada um de seus mamilos brilhava uma pequena argola prateada.

- Isso se chama piercing, Teme. – debochou risonho.

Já não era o primeiro e Sasuke sabia de seu fascínio pelas argolinhas. Fora o moreno mesmo o levara para fazer uma fileira delas na orelha, a qual usava o tempo inteiro. Fugaku repudiara os vários brincos na orelha esquerda, mas acabara se acostumando e sempre que estavam perdidos no meio do sexo, abocanhava uma das jóias e puxava entre os dentes para fazê-lo delirar ainda mais.

- Você não me contou que ia furar os mamilos. – Sasuke acusou, mas com o tom curioso, ainda olhando para os acessórios fixamente.

- Não deu tempo. – Naruto confessou. – Decidi hoje antes de ir pra festa. O que achou?

Ficou esperando uma resposta, enquanto o amigo observava seus piercings, até que ele estendeu a mão e tocou com o indicador o botão róseo de um dos mamilos, deslizando para erguer cuidadosamente a argola presa ao mesmo.

- Ai, bastardo! Seu dedo está gelado! – reclamou Naruto, se arrepiando com o toque gélido, que fez seu peito se eriçar.

Sasuke emitiu um ruído sarcástico no fundo de sua garganta e retroagiu a mão, se afastando.

- Isso deve ter doido. – comentou, encaminhando-se para a porta do quarto.

- Um pouco. – o loiro concordou e, vendo que o moreno já alcançava a porta, inquiriu: - Aonde vai?

- Não estou com sono.

Naruto revirou os olhos e se ajeitou na cama, puxando as cobertas para cima de si.

- Quando terminar com a garrafa, não vem me abraçar com esse bafo de cachaça. – advertiu, sem receber réplica alguma.

Sasuke já havia deixado o aposento.

Naruto suspirou, contente, em meio ao travesseiro macio. Não ter que dormir em seu flat vazio era um alívio. Não gostava de viver sozinho, mas se tornara necessário já que queria manter a privacidade com o amante. Sempre agradecia muito, mentalmente, quando Sasuke o convidava para ficar a noite com ele.

Adormeceu, confortável, pensando em Fugaku. No meio da madrugada, sentiu a cama pesando e um corpo aninhando-se ao seu. Naruto acolheu-o em seus braços, mesmo que o cheiro da bebida o incomodasse. Estava acostumado. Assim era Sasuke. E quando seu torso foi envolvido pelo moreno e a cabeça do mesmo descansou em seu ombro, Naruto sorriu satisfeito, pois seu amigo estava ali. Não acordaria sozinho na manhã seguinte.

oOo

Continua…


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Casais Principais: **Itachi x Sai / Madara x Deidara / Orochimaru x Sasuke / Fugaku x Naruto

**Gênero: **Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, OOC, Amizade,Romance, Humor, Angst...

Aviso: As partes de interação entre personagens Madara, Deidara e Sasori são escritas pela autora Niu.

* * *

**Who We Are**

Terceiro Capítulo

* * *

Sasuke acordou manhosamente. Estava aconchegado nos braços do melhor amigo que, pelo visto, ainda dormia.

O Uchiha achava engraçado, pois era ele quem enchia a cara e Naruto quem dormia mais. Mas, sabia bem que o loiro tinha o sono mais tranquilo quando estava ao seu lado. Bem, não era bem ao seu lado. Naruto não gostava de dormir sozinho, porém, nunca aceitara vir morar com ele. Já o convidara por diversas vezes, mas sempre ganhou uma negativa como resposta. A desculpa era que Sasuke levava uma vida sem limites e que não se sentiria confortável em ter que aturar as bebedeiras e amantes que ele trazia para casa.

Naruto era uma pessoa estranha, mas Sasuke o amava. Desde jovens, nunca vira o amigo namorando alguém, nem se dizendo interessado em alguma garota, ou garoto, por assim dizer. Já questionara muitas vezes o motivo ao amigo, mas Naruto brigava consigo bradando que nem todo mundo era um bastardo pervertido que precisava ficar trepando com tudo que tivesse duas pernas.

Bem, Naruto tinha razão em acusá-lo de ser pervertido, porque adorava sexo e vivia trazendo pessoas para o apartamento.

Abraçou um pouco mais o corpo seminu do loiro, aproveitando para aconchegar mais a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto sentia o aroma gostoso que era próprio do amigo. Sorriu enviesado ao senti-lo se contrair e resmungar:

— Sasuke-teme, eu não sou uma de suas vagabundas.

— Ainda bem que não é, pois já estaria de quatro em cima dessa cama se fosse. – replicou para o loiro, implicando ao puxar um dos aros presos aos mamilos do amigo, fazendo-o gemer de dor e estapear sua mão para longe.

— Bastardo! – Naruto o xingou, empurrando-o para longe de si, e virando-se para se levantar da cama.

— Idiota – respondeu, observando o amigo ir em direção ao banheiro, ainda torto de sono.

Frustrado, Sasuke pegou o travesseiro em que Naruto estivera deitado e tampou o rosto, emitindo um leve grunhido, que foi ouvido do banheiro e fez Naruto questioná-lo, enquanto aliviava sua bexiga no vaso sanitário.

— O que foi?

— Tenho que ir trabalhar.

O barulho da descarga ecoou e logo depois de lavar as mãos, Naruto saiu do banheiro e voltou para cama.

— Se ferrou, né? – o loiro disse, puxando o travesseiro do rosto do moreno e vendo-o permanecer com os olhos fechados. – Quem manda fazer sempre tudo o que o papai manda.

Sasuke grunhiu, virando-se de bruços na cama e afundando a cabeça no próprio travesseiro.

— Vai passar o dia comigo? – indagou num resmungo.

— Você esqueceu que vai trabalhar? — Naruto riu, enquanto deslizava as pontas dos dedos pelas costas alvas do moreno, em um leve carinho.

— Eu estou tentando esquecer e você não está ajudando, Dobe!

O Uchiha realmente poderia passar o dia inteiro ali deitado com Naruto lhe paparicando, mas Fugaku se zangaria e não pretendia decepcionar o pai quando estava encarando toda aquela fachada responsável para agradá-lo.

— Vai, levanta logo! – o carinho foi substituído por empurrões que o fariam cair da cama se não obedecesse. – Seu pai não vai se encher de orgulho se você não mostrar que pode ser melhor que o Itachi.

Aquelas eram palavras mágicas para Sasuke. Mesmo com preguiça, levantou-se da cama e foi tomar seu banho e se arrumar para cumprir o horário estabelecido pela empresa. Só esperava realmente que todo aquele sacrifício valesse à pena.

oOo

Sasuke estava no banco do carona quando seu carro foi estacionado rente a calçada do prédio da Corporação Uchiha. Ao volante estava ninguém menos que seu amigo loiro, o qual dera permissão para que dirigisse e com quem pretendia deixar o veículo o resto do dia.

Naruto não era um jovem financeiramente estável. Fazia alguns bicos desenhando para uma revista estrangeira, enquanto não se formava na faculdade de jornalismo. Admirava Naruto por saber viver por conta própria e não depender de ninguém, mesmo quando queriam ajudá-lo. Aceitar usar seu carro quando tinha que se deslocar para locais diferentes no estágio, não era novidade, era uma das poucas coisas que Naruto ainda permitia, mesmo assim, sempre bancando a gasolina do veículo.

— Eu venho te buscar no final do expediente.

Sasuke, impecavelmente vestido de terno e gravata, sorriu da forma como o outro rapaz lhe dissera aquilo.

— Certo, mamãe. — o moreno ironizou. — Estarei esperando até que chegue e prometo não falar com estranhos.

Naruto riu, aproveitando para apertar de maneira exagerada as bochechas do amigo.

— Você sempre foi um menino tão obediente, Teme. — deixou o rosto do amigo em paz quando viu o olhar nada amistoso do outro, que somente o fez rir mais. — Vai logo! Não esquece de…

— Já sei, já sei: reservar os ingressos pro jogo de sábado.

— Bom menino!

Sasuke rodou os olhos e deixou o carro rapidamente, carregando consigo a pasta escura. Ajeitando a gravata, rumou para dentro do prédio, lançando um último olhar para o veículo que partia, se perdendo em meio ao trânsito caótico daquele horário matutino.

De incrível e visível bom-humor, Sasuke subiu para o andar onde, mais uma vez, teria que lidar com a arrastada função que seu pai lhe arrumara para trabalhar ao lado de Kakashi Hatake.

oOo

Itachi tivera a vontade de checar se seu irmãozinho tolo iria cumprir com o horário naquela manhã, mas por algum motivo não fora capaz de se concentrar nessa tarefa. Quando deu por si já havia passado das oito e tudo o que fizera fora encarar o porta-canetas sobre a mesa e pensar no encontro que tivera com o artista que estava sendo divulgado por seu tio Madara.

Refletindo sobre a sua gafe, tentou relembrar de alguma vez que houvesse cometido tamanho erro e simplesmente não era capaz. Internamente, sentira-se envergonhado por ter falado de tal maneira com ninguém menos que o pintor daqueles quadros. Se contasse a alguém, lhe diriam que não havia como prever que aquele rapaz era dono das obras em exposição. Porém, sentiu que poderia ter sido mais discreto em sua opinião.

Suspirou querendo afastar aqueles pensamentos. Sequer sabia por que estava dando tanto valor ao que o tal artista pensava de si. Geralmente, não estaria tão atribulado, mas o grande problema era que estava e isso o frustrava um pouco.

Talvez, devesse ligar para o assistente de seu tio e perguntar o telefone do rapaz ou um meio de contatá-lo, para conversar a respeito do que dissera.

Estava com a mão a meio caminho do telefone, quando se deteve, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Aquilo parecia idiotice, não ia se dar ao trabalho de ir a procura de ninguém.

Resignado e renovando seu objetivo de manter-se focado no trabalho, Itachi forçou-se a afastar o bendito artista de sua cabeça.

oOo

Ao mesmo tempo em que entrava na empresa, Sasuke percebeu que aquele homem com quem encontrara no elevador em seu primeiro dia de trabalho, também adentrava o prédio, junto consigo. Demonstrando sua rotineira indiferença, cumprimentou-o com um meneio de cabeça, somente para não parecer um total mal-educado e foi respondido com um sorriso oblíquo que fez os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçarem.

Orochimaru — se não se enganava, esse era seu nome — tinha algo no olhar que o incomodava, principalmente, depois da impressão que teve dele acariciando sua mão no primeiro encontro que tiveram no elevador.

— Seu namorado é bem atraente, Sasuke-kun. — o mais velho comentou com a voz equilibrada.

— Quem? — indagou confuso, enquanto caminhava lado a lado com o outro na direção do elevador.

— O rapaz que o trouxe hoje. — Orochimaru esclareceu.

Sentiu vontade de rir. Mas não poderia dizer que seria de deboche, quem sabe se o fizesse seria uma amargura misturada com ironia. Ele, Sasuke Uchiha, namorado daquele dobe…

— Ele não é meu namorado, é só um amigo. — viu-se na obrigação de esclarecer, sem saber o porquê.

Não precisava ficar dando satisfação para aquele homem, então, para que ficar debulhando o que Naruto era ou não era para si? Sentiu-se um pouco patético por tê-lo feito, mesmo assim, não demonstrou. O elevador parecia esperá-los e, apertando um pouco mais os passos, Sasuke entrou no cubículo junto com o diretor de arte.

— Mesmo? — Orochimaru indagou, com uma falsa descrença que fez Sasuke se retrair internamente. — Pois pareceu que era algo mais. O jeito como você o olhava…

As portas do elevador se fecharam, bem como o semblante de Sasuke que lançou um olhar ríspido para o homem de longos cabelos negros.

— Coisa de mente maldosa — retorquiu, imediatamente.

Irritou-se ainda mais quando em deboche, Orochimaru riu. Sasuke trincou os dentes vendo que aquela subida de elevador estava demorando mais do que deveria, devido a sua impaciência em aturar as ironias daquele idiota.

Entretanto, mais uma vez, sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar quando o outro homem aproximou-se de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

— Ah… Eu realmente tenho uma mente bem pervertida.

A língua úmida alisou levemente a ponta da orelha de Sasuke, fazendo os olhos negros se arregalarem e, em imediata reação, se afastar protegendo a orelha molestada com a mão.

O barulho do elevador chegando ao andar ecoou pelo cubículo e Sasuke, ainda sem reação, viu Orochimaru lhe sorrir enviesado e simplesmente deixar o elevador.

Quando a porta voltou a se fechar e o elevador continuou a subir, o Uchiha, tenso, soltou a respiração que sequer percebera que havia prendido e praguejou:

— Mas que merda foi essa?

Bem, não precisava ser um gênio Uchiha para saber o que acontecera ali. Mal podia realmente acreditar: estava sendo assediado pelo publicitário da empresa.

oOo

Ao meio do dia, Itachi resolveu desistir. Estava entregando os pontos para sua mente atormentada por aquele único e estúpido incidente. Pegou o telefone, depois de ter feito praticamente coisa alguma do seu trabalho, e discou os números que sabia de cabeça.

Se fosse capaz de simplesmente pedir desculpas para o artista, talvez aquele sentimento de inquietação o deixasse em paz.

Não demorou mais que alguns toques para que escutasse no aparelho a voz de seu tio.

— _Ita-chan!_ — saudou animado._ — Adoro quando você me telefona._

Itachi torceu o nariz. Achava ridículo quando o tio adotava aquela postura retardada que mais o lembrava uma criançinha, ou até pior, porque nem Hitomi — sua filha — era tão boba quanto o Madara.

— Madara, eu preciso…

— _Tio._ — o homem do outro lado da linha o corrigiu – _Me chame de tio._

Itachi respirou fundo e ignorou-o, continuando:

— Eu preciso de um meio para entrar em contato com o artista da sua última exposição.

— _Sai-kun? Eu tenho o endereço, o telefone…_

— O telefone já basta.

— _Humm… posso saber qual o interesse?_

— Nada demais.

— _Ita-chan, quantas vezes eu avisei que não deveria se casar…_

— O telefone do artista, Madara.

— _Quanto estresse, isso é falta de um bom…_

— Madara…

— _Ok, anote._

Itachi escreveu o número do telefone num bloco e, sem dar chance do tio lhe dizer mais coisas idiotas e constrangedoras, desligou imediatamente.

Olhou para os números bem diante de si, mas hesitou quando percebeu que ligando para o pintor, não saberia ao certo o que falar.

Talvez, devesse pensar bem antes de abordar o tal Sai, por isso, decidiu esperar mais um pouco, se torturar mais um pouco e acalmar aquela ansiedade de falar com o rapaz, que começara a dominá-lo repentinamente.

oOo

Sasuke esperava na entrada do prédio. O dia havia decorrido bem rápido, em sua opinião, e para seu total agrado. Estava começando a se costumar com aquela rotina metódica de todos os dias ter que estar presente na empresa e… trabalhar. Não era tão ruim quanto parecia; bem como Naruto havia dito anteriormente.

Parado na frente do prédio, esperava pelo amigo que prometera buscá-lo e estava — não surpreendentemente — atrasado.

A única coisa que lamentava no momento, além de ter que esperar, era que não podia puxar um cigarro e fumar. Aquele vinha sendo um problema. Fumar escondido para que ninguém soubesse de seu vício e fosse contar para o pai. Parecia coisa de criança e Sasuke já estava bem grandinho para esconder suas manias, mas, preferia manter as aparências para Fugaku.

Entretanto, estava ali ansioso, entediado e seu pai ainda estava ocupado dentro da empresa, provavelmente se puxasse um cigarro…

— O que está esperando?

Sasuke ficou tenso e a ideia de fumar simplesmente desapareceu de sua mente.

— Estou esperando o Naruto, otousan.

Estivera perto de ver seu esforço para manter seu vício em segredo, ir por água abaixo. Seu pai, acompanhado da bela mulher de cabelos negros e olhos avermelhados, o olhava com estranheza, mas nada comentou sobre a tensão que via em si.

— Ele está atrasado.

— O senhor sabe como o Naruto é meio avoado, logo-logo ele chega.

— Hn.

Sasuke, então, agradeceu mentalmente pelo timing de seu amigo, ao vê-lo parar o carro rente a calçada e buzinar.

— Vambora, Teme! — o loiro gritou, parecendo com pressa, mas ao ver Fugaku parado ali também, demonstrou um pouco de constrangimento e cumprimentou: — Olá, senhor Uchiha!

Fugaku apenas continuou olhando indiferente e retribuiu com um meneio de cabeça.

— Eu já vou — Sasuke anunciou. — Boa noite pai, boa noite Kurenai.

Sasuke caminhou até o carro, entrando pelo lado do carona e ajeitando-se com o cinto de segurança. Naruto ficou por mais um instante olhando para fora, onde reparava no homem se afastando com a bela mulher que trajava um terno feminino elegante. Eles retomavam a conversa e ela sorria de algo que Fugaku havia dito, tocando delicadamente em seu ombro.

Um ato bem íntimo aos olhos azuis que os observavam.

— Quem é aquela mulher, Sasuke? — perguntou, esperando Sasuke se ajeitar.

Sasuke desviou o olhar na direção que Naruto olhava, vendo o pai e a mulher se afastando, e respondeu:

— É a Kurenai, uma das novas advogadas da empresa.

— Ela parece amistosa. — comentou, tentando não soar tão incomodado.

— Também já notei isso, Dobe. — Sasuke concordou, lembrando-se de como via o pai sair para almoçar com a morena e das vezes que ambos deixavam o local de trabalho juntos. Era no mínimo suspeito, mas Sasuke realmente não se importava. — Mesmo que eu goste do respeito que meu pai vem mantendo desde a morte da minha mãe, acho que já está mais do que na hora dele arrumar alguém pra se relacionar novamente.

Naruto lançou um olhar de pura incredulidade para o amigo, que ao ver sua reação, deu de ombros:

— Ora, ele está mais rabugento a cada ano que passa. Talvez seja frustração sexual.

— Teme! Como pode falar assim do seu pai? — Naruto riu, sabendo muito bem que o mau-humor de Fugaku era tudo, menos frustração sexual.

— É a verdade e eu não sou puritano. — Sasuke disse. — Otousan pode ser feliz se encontrar uma mulher à altura dele. Como a Kurenai, por exemplo. Ela é bonita, culta, séria sem deixar de ser agradável. Sem contar que pra uma quarentona, está com o corpo muito bem cuidado. Tem que ver as pernas dela.

Os olhos de Naruto se esbugalharam e balançou a cabeça negativamente, dando partida no veículo.

— Datteba! Você é um pervertido!

Sasuke riu em resposta. Naruto sabia o quanto o amigo era despudorado, mas ficar reparando até mesmo em mulheres bem mais velhas já era demais, até mesmo para alguém como o Uchiha mais novo.

Mesmo assim, não foi o que mais incomodou Naruto naquele instante. O que mais o deixou sensível foi ter ouvido Sasuke insinuar que Fugaku não era feliz. Se fosse levar em conta a seriedade de Fugaku, ela sempre existira, mas o mau-humor, realmente vinha gradativamente aumentando há algum tempo…

— Acha que seu pai… não é feliz? — Naruto perguntou casualmente, prestando atenção no trânsito enquanto dirigia.

— Não por inteiro — Sasuke respondeu, imediatamente.

Naruto tentou não demonstrar o quanto as palavras de Sasuke o haviam afetado. No percurso para seu apartamento, manteve a conversa animada com o moreno, até chegarem à frente do prédio, onde o loiro devolveu as chaves do carro para o amigo e se despediu. No segundo que o carro se perdeu no tráfego noturno, o sorriso no rosto do loiro desapareceu, bem como a alegria em seu semblante, dando lugar a uma expressão cabisbaixa.

Ficou parado na calçada por um tempo indeterminado, pensando, amargurando e temendo seus próprios pensamentos.

oOo

Algo estava errado.

Podia sentir pela expressão contrariada do amante, pela forma com que o mau-humor dele havia se somado e multiplicado nos últimos dois dias.

Algo estava definitivamente errado.

Observou-o se arrumar de má vontade, mas mesmo assim de forma impecável. Ele havia escolhido um terno elegante, mas simples, com uma gravata de cor apagada e uma blusa branca básica. Como se não quisesse chamar atenção, porém, estando bem arrumado.

Totalmente atípico. Deidara era uma pessoa expansiva, mesmo em seu modo de se vestir.

Tomado por sua curiosidade e incomodo diante daquela situação, caminhou até o namorado, que penteava os longos cabelos loiros com uma expressão irritada, e tomou a escova de suas mãos para evitar um desastre.

— O que você tem? – Questionou, suavemente, sem ser invasivo ou exigente. Enquanto esperava pela resposta, resolveu tomar para si o trabalho de desembaraçar os belos fios loiros do outro com a escova que tirara de sua posse.

— Eu não aguento mais esse emprego, hun! – Ouviu-o bradar, sua confusão se intensificando cada vez mais.

— Como assim? – Perguntou, franzindo o cenho levemente. Deidara era um artista e havia ficado extremamente empolgado por trabalhar em uma das galerias de artes mais famosas da cidade. Percebeu, entretanto, que aquela animação foi se anuviando com o passar dos meses, mas nunca o questionou; se o amante quisesse falar sobre o assunto, teria dito alguma coisa.

Pelo visto, estava errado.

— Aqueles Uchihas me tiram do sério! Hoje eu tenho um jantar com aquele Madara infeliz e eu nem concordei com isso! – Ele respondeu, quase aos berros, expondo uma indignação que Sasori não fazia ideia existir. E isso o surpreendeu e intrigou ao mesmo tempo.

Como assim Deidara não concordara em jantar com o patrão? Que tipo de jantar era aquele?

Resolvendo deixar suas neuroses de lado, ocupou-se em pentear seu contrariado amante, incomodado com a expressão de raiva que se contorcia naquele rosto tão bonito. Por mais que algo estivesse errado naquela situação, não poderia fazer nada se Deidara não lhe contasse o que estava se passando, mas ele parecia relutante ou irritado demais para fazê-lo.

Só restava a si aguardar e esperar que o loiro não fizesse alguma besteira que sujasse seu nome como artista. Irritar um Uchiha poderia fazê-lo pagar extremamente caro, um preço que Sasori não gostaria de vê-lo pagar, mas que não poderia fazer nada para evitar.

oOo

Entrou na limusine com visível irritação e nada disse para cumprimentar o outro passageiro. Não estava em espíritos de ser agradável. Aquele maldito o havia enganado e trapaceado para estar ali e não queria dar a ele a satisfação de ser uma boa companhia.

O bastardo não merecia tal tratamento.

Ignorou o sorriso deliciado lançado em sua direção e manteve os olhos presos na janela, sem dar oportunidades de conversas ou similares; não estava ali de bom grado e não fingiria estar. Não queria nem ouvir a voz daquele infeliz.

— Me ignorar não vai mudar nada, Deidara. – A voz satisfeita e aveludada do outro quebrou o silencio, fazendo-o olhá-lo por alguns segundos.

"É o que vamos ver." Pensou, irritado, mas nada disse, voltando a fitar a paisagem e se odiando por ter sido tão idiota. Sabia, sempre soube, que perto daquele homem deveria prestar atenção em cada vírgula dita por ele, mas em seu pequeno descuido, havia se comprometido de uma forma que não estava disposto a estar. E não podia fazer nada para mudar aquilo.

Ainda se lembrava de como quase havia quebrado o escritório do patrão inteiro mais cedo, quando o maldito veio relembrá-lo de seu 'compromisso', reafirmando como ele, Deidara, concordara com aquele jantar ultrajante e que deveria arcar com as consequências.

Faltou muito pouco para não matá-lo. Em sua mente, bolara mil planos de como explodir Madara de oito formas diferentes e sair impune. Obviamente, nenhuma daria certo, mas era a única coisa que poderia fazer para não deixar suas mãos encontrarem o pescoço daquele filho da mãe.

Maldito dia em que foi aceito naquela galeria!

Para sua sorte, Sasori não questionara mais a fundo sobre seu suposto jantar com o patrão, provavelmente julgado ser algo relacionado ao trabalho. Sentia-se um verdadeiro crápula por deixá-lo pensar isso, mas não sabia como dizer a ele que Madara tinha outros interesses em si. Interesses nada profissionais.

Sabia, porém, que se o namorado o perguntasse, não lhe negaria uma resposta. Conhecia o temperamento do ruivo, sabia bem que ele não lidaria nada bem com a situação, mas deixaria em suas mãos para julgar e cuidar. Sasori não se meteria, mesmo que aquilo lhe doesse. E era exatamente por isso que estava ainda mais mal humorado. Não queria machucá-lo por causa daquele maldito Uchiha.

— Esse seu temperamento é tão excitante. Você fica ainda mais bonito irritadinho assim. – A voz que tanto odiava sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o se sobressaltar e quase cair do banco. Não o havia escutado se mover, muito menos sentido sua proximidade, tão perdido que estava em seus pensamentos.

Uma mão grande se fez presente em seu joelho de uma forma íntima a qual não havia permito e, sem conter seu ímpeto, arrancou-a dali e mudou de lugar, respirando fundo diversas vezes para não explodir. Totalmente inútil.

— Eu não me lembro de ter concordado em deixar você me molestar! – Gritou do outro lado do banco, olhando nos olhos negros daquele maldito e sentido novamente a vontade de esganá-lo.

— Eu não me lembro de ter pedido seu consentimento – Madara retorquiu, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

— Seu filho da mãe! Vou pedir demissão amanhã mesmo! – Bradou, seu rosto contorcido pela fúria que sentia. Odiava aquela situação, aquela impotência diante daquele homem, mas não mais a toleraria.

Sua indignação, porém, virou temor ao ver o Uchiha infeliz sentar novamente ao seu lado, com uma expressão tão séria e sombria que quase o fez se retesar. Nunca havia visto aquele imbecil com um olhar tão... ameaçador. Não estava acostumado com aquilo.

— Tente. Tente e verá o que eu posso fazer com você e com seu _sonho_ de ser um artista – ele afirmou, com ironia pesada em sua ultima frase, caçoando de seu objetivo abertamente. A mão dele segurou seu queixo com força, virando-o para si e o olhando nos olhos com tanta intensidade que Deidara sentiu que aquele homem podia invadir sua mente. – Não me negue. Eu consigo tudo o que quero, de uma forma ou outra.

Em seu susto, sequer conseguiu reagir quando os lábios dele tomaram os seus, no beijo mais voluptuoso de sua vida. Estava nas mãos daquele idiota, em todos os sentidos, e não havia nada, absolutamente _nada_ que pudesse fazer para evitar aquilo. A não ser que abrisse mão de seu maior sonho, algo que nunca tinha cogitado até aquele fatídico momento.

oOo

Continua…


End file.
